Cato's Story
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: I can't really summarise this without ruining the plot, so please just read. Cato's POV.


**And Now It's My Time to Go**

**I got this idea from another fanfiction which isn't THG. I don't know how to summarise it without spoiling, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG or any songs I mention.**

She's gone. Just like that.

Clove.

My Clove.

How could she have died? We were in this together; me and her. We were a team. We were going to win together. I just... I don't know what to do without her. She was like, another part of me; the part of me that is missing. Without her, I'm nothing. I'm no one. I will never be whole without her.

What's the point of winning if Clove won't be by my side to celebrate with me? See, that's the thing. There is no point.

I remember the last words she said. 'Win for me, Cato.'

I refused. I told her we were in this together and she would be fine. She had to be, this is Clove! It should have been me, not her! I'm so angry with myself. She has a family that loves and cares about her. Call me soft, but once that cannon went off I broke down into tears and just mourned.

It was my fault she died... I should have gone with her; I should have got to her quicker. Now, everything's gone wrong because of me.

I know I've been training my whole life for The Hunger Games; I was born to be in the arena. I used to like The Hunger Games, believe it or not. I volunteered because I knew I could win. The other reason being Clove volunteered and if someone else would have gone in there they would have killed her. Or Clove would have killed them.

Before the reaping, we met up. In our usual spot. You probably think we're dating? Yeah, we're not. I was too headstrong to admit my feelings to her. She was too tough to admit her feelings to me. We have always been known as a pair though. We're more than shy lovers, we're best friends. Everyone feared us. But, now what happens when I go home? Who will I have? Only I can answer that question; no one. Who does Clove have, in heaven? No one; except her Grandma, but what if she doesn't find her? Shit, I need to get that thought out of my head, I'm trying to get rid of Fire Girl and Lover Boy at Cornucopia at the moment. Anyway, me and Clove met up. She told me something that I won't ever forget; 'you've just gotta take whatever life gives you. Life is tough; it drives you crazy and messes with your head. But it's worth it for all those little things that make you happy.'

I wish she was here to tell me that now. I need her now, mutts are tearing at my body. I have nothing else to do but cry out in pain and just hope that they leave – big chance. All I can do is think of Clove. I list the things that I love about her to take my mind off the pain.

No matter what is going on, she always looks on the bright side and smiles. Her laugh beautiful.

She always gave me advice to help me through stuff. For example, she once told me that too make fears go away, I should list 5 impossible things. 1) These mutts are real. 2) The Hunger Games are real. 3) Fire Girl and Lover Boy will be the Victors of The Hunger Games. 4) Clove is dead. 5) My arms and legs are not being torn off by mutts right now. I wish all these things could be impossible and everything was just a dream.

Clove's eyes – I could just get lost in them.

Her hidden talent is my favourite thing about her. Did you know she could sing? Of course not. She played the guitar too. I sometimes persuaded her to sing to me. Before the games she sang Fix You and Safe and Sound to me. It was flawless.

Is that Clove I see?

"The pain will go soon, Cato. I promise." Clove said, teary eyed.

"Clove?" I manage to gasp out.

"Don't think of the pain." She said, shaking her head.

"Sing..." I manage to say again. How can she be there?

Clove was in tears, all the same. She sang to me. To calm me down.

"I'll sing it one last time for you,  
Then we really have to go,  
You've been the only thing that's right,  
In all I've done,

And I can barely look at you,  
But every single time I do,  
I know we'll make it anywhere,  
Away from here,

Light up, light up,  
As if you have a choice,  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear,

Louder, louder,  
And we'll run for our lives,  
I can hardly speak, I understand,  
Why you can't raise your voice up to say,

To think I might not see those eyes,  
Makes it so hard not to cry,  
As we say our long good byes,  
I nearly do,

Light up, light up,  
As if you have a choice,  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear,

Louder, louder,  
And we'll run for our lives,  
I can hardly speak, I understand,  
Why you can't raise your voice up to say,

Light up, light up,  
As if you have a choice,  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear,

Louder, louder,  
And we'll run for our lives,  
I can hardly speak, I understand,  
Why you can't raise your voice up to say."

Her voice is as soft as an angel.

"Please!" I scream, in hope the mutts would go. Where's Clove? She's gone. Before I can let out anymore cries, Katniss shoots me out of pity.

Then I see her, surrounded by white shining light. Clove.

"Clove? What's happened?" I ask.

"You did it, Cato. I told you the pain would go soon." She replied.

"Where did you go?" I ask, slowly walking up to her.

"I never went anywhere. I was just waiting." She smiled. I couldn't walk anymore. I run to her, she runs to me. I held her for what felt like a light-year.

This is my story of how I died and how the love of my life never left; she was just waiting. She took away my pain. She really is, my four leafed Clover.


End file.
